Femme et kunoichi
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Reina est une kunoichi, venue d'on ne sait trop où, elle parle peu de son passé. Elle vit à Konoha, exerce notamment en tant que médecin. Elle s'entend bien avec Shikamaru, vit pour son labo et ses livres et entretient régulièrement la tombe de son meilleur ami. Reina est aussi une femme. (Sans doute un léger TemaShika parce que je les aime trop pour ne pas les mettre)


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis en plein en train de revoir Naruto Shippuden alors ça m'inspire des fanfics :D_

_Naruto étant un manga shonen, donc pour un public plutôt adolescent, il y a des questions et des problématiques qui ne sont pas forcément abordées. Alors j'ai décidé de créer un personnage. Qui se pose ces questions. Entre autre chose. Parce que, oui, y'a un peu de baston, un peu de chakra et de jutsus. Puis certains de vos persos préférés, aussi ! Mais il y a aussi ce que c'est qu'être une femme, dans un milieu de violence et de guerre, être une femme tout en étant soi, en tant qu'individu (bien plus que simplement femme)..._

_Bref, ceci sont les aventures de Reina, une femme, une kunoichi, pas comme les autres._

_Ca se passe quelque part dans le Shippuden. Avant la guerre, pour sûr. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas trop._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

_Je m'appelle Reina. Je suis un peu médecin, grande voyageuse, dévoreuse de livres et accessoirement shinobi. Je ne vient pas d'un grand clan réputé à travers tout le pays, je ne possède pas d'aptitudes héréditaires ou hors norme, je bosse dur pour m'améliorer chaque fois un peu plus. J'ai une grande admiration pour Tsunade-sama qui a été l'un de mes modèles lorsque j'ai commencé à appréhender l'art des soins médicaux. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de devenir sa disciple. Alors j'ai tracé mon chemin toute seule. Courant après mon rêve, comme le font tant de gens ici._

_Je suis née en plein cœur du pays du feu. Très jeune, je suis partie vivre à Konoha. Où j'y voyais plus d'opportunité. Et, surtout, l'occasion de tourner le dos à mon clan._

_Oui, mon histoire familiale n'est pas simple._

_D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas y penser._

_Alors je suis simplement Reina. Je ne suis reliée à aucune famille, désormais. Je suis seulement moi. Et c'est par ce que je suis intrinsèquement que j'existe._

_Reina, la kunoichi, la médecin, la vagabonde._

_Seulement moi._

_Ca me suffit._

* * *

Le soleil balayait Konoha de ses doux rayons lorsque Reina passa les portes. Izumo et Kotetsu, encore une fois de garde, en faction près de l'entrée, la saluèrent.

-Alors, quelles nouvelles ramènes-tu ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose, ça a l'air plutôt calme en ce moment dans le pays. Des petits règlements de compte par-ci par-là mais aucune trace de l'Akatsuki ou autre menace de ce genre. Par contre, j'ai ramené plein de trucs qui devraient inspirer Tsunade-sama !

Sur ces paroles, elle leur adressa un signe de main et, sans tarder, fonça vers le bâtiment qui abritait l'Hokage du village.

Tsunade était, comme à son habitude, derrière son bureau, plongée dans la paperasse. Elle releva la tête en entendant frapper à sa porte et accueillit Reina d'un sourire.

-Bonjour Godaime.

-Reina, enfin de retour. Tes recherches et ton voyage ont-ils étaient fructueux ?

-J'ai le sac plein d'herbes médicinales et de recettes en tout genre qui devraient permettre de mettre au point de nouveaux baumes et onguents de soin. J'ai moi-même quelques idées pour les améliorer, je vais me mettre de suite l'ouvrage !

Passionnée de médecine, Reina avait pris l'habitude de voyager aux quatre coins du pays afin de ramener à Konoha les nouveautés en la matière et remplir les stocks des herbes qu'on ne trouvait, parfois, que dans un coin reculé des contrées. En même temps, elle tendait l'oreille aux rumeurs, aux murmures, rapportant ainsi à l'Hokage la présence potentielle d'une menace.

Cette vie de voyageuse solitaire lui plaisait.

Elle n'avait jamais été trop faite pour le travail d'équipe. Aussi ses premières années après avoir été diplômée genin avaient été difficiles. Se retrouver au sein d'une équipe, entre deux coéquipiers et supervisés par un jounin... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y habituer.

Aussi, elle aimait son rôle de médecin et chercheuse. Elle passait la moitié de son temps dans son laboratoire, à créer, inventer, reproduire toutes sortes de substances et médicaments. L'autre moitié, elle voyageait, parcourait le pays, parlait aux gens, accumulait du savoir.

Reina aimait apprendre.

Elle retrouva rapidement son laboratoire où elle déposa ses trouvailles. Rien n'avait bougé. Personne n'était entré là en son absence. Ses feuilles de note étaient toujours aussi entassées, dans un coin du bureau. Elle y consignait tout ce qu'elle faisait, ses remarques à mesure que l'expérience avançait ainsi que le résultat. Puis elle notait les conseils à appliquer pour la prochaine fois, les hypothèses qu'elle pour expliquer l'échec d'un produit. Il y avait également ses recherches personnelles. Celles qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Pas même avec Tsunade. Celles-ci étaient soigneusement mises sous clé dans un coffre. Car cela ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Reina s'étira longuement. Elle se sentait à la fois fatiguée de son voyage et en même temps excitée à l'idée de se plonger à nouveau dans ses fioles et tubes à essai.

Elle étala les herbes nouvelles qu'elle avait ramenées.

Se saisissant d'un petit sac, elle sortit, avec l'idée de compléter ces herbes par d'autres, poussant à Konoha, et qu'elle envisageait d'utiliser dans la fabrication de son nouvel onguent.

En traversant les rues du village, elle se fit la remarque que rien n'avait changé ici. Les commerces étaient toujours là, des shinobis arpentaient toujours les allées, revenant de mission ou partant pour l'une d'elle. Elle passa devant le restaurant Ichiraku et fut étonnée de ne pas y voir Naruto. Cela signifiait qu'il était en mission ou en plein entraînement. Pas d'autre explication.

Elle s'éloigna du cœur grouillant de vie de Konoha pour se plonger dans le vert, là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait ses herbes.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle remarqua une silhouette, au loin.

« Tiens, un autre qui n'a pas changé », songea-t-elle, amusée.

Elle s'approcha, un sourire en coin, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme allongé dans l'herbe.

-On ne perd pas ses vieilles habitudes, à ce que je vois, balança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux avec une mine blasée. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, il la regarda.

-Ah, c'est toi. Je savais pas que tu étais revenue.

-Je suis rentrée il y a un peu moins d'une heure.

-Hm. Je sais pas comment tu fais. Voyager autant tout le temps... pfiou ça m'épuiserait trop !

Reina eut un rire :

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne te ressemble pas.

Ceci dit, elle reprit son chemin, ne perdant pas de vue son but premier à savoir les plantes médicinales.

Shikamaru Nara était quelqu'un dont elle se considérait assez proche. Elle admirait sa présence d'esprit et sa vivacité intellectuelle. Son flegme naturel l'amusait. Et son étrange lien aux nuages lui plaisait. Elle savait qu'on pouvait y lire toutes sortes de chosez, de la météo à la prédiction d'avenir.

De son côté, Reina était un modèle féminin différent de ceux que la vie avait placés sur le chemin de Shikamaru. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Yoshino ou à Temari. Elle était plus volatile, plus rêveuse, plus simple peut être aussi. Elle avait l'habitude de laisser couler lorsqu'il y avait un problème et s'énervait rarement. Son côté éternellement positif pouvait la faire passer pour une grande naïve -personne n'est méchant volontairement, pourrait-on dire en citant Socrate, thèse qui avait tendance à guider les actions de Reina dans ses interactions avec autrui. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme à problème, prenant la vie telle qu'elle venait et cherchant toujours la petite lumière au cœur de l'obscurité.

* * *

Tsunade leva le nez de ses papiers administratifs lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Shizune fit irruption, l'air agité.

-On vient de recevoir un message qui provient du clan Hajime.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils en prenant le message en question. Il était court, bref, mais à la ride qui se creusa sur son front, Shizune comprit que quelque chose de potentiellement grave s'était passé.

-Ils ont été attaqués au beau milieu de la nuit. Aucune trace de ou des attaquants. Ils demandent notre aide.

-Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Convoque Reina. C'est elle que je dois voir.

* * *

_Des reviews ?_

_Vous voulez savoir la suite ?_

_Bisous sur le bout de votre nez !_


End file.
